


The Right To Remain Silent

by Semi_problematic



Series: Cop Lukas [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these two horny nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where Lukas is a really, really unprofessional cop.





	The Right To Remain Silent

Lukas drove down the road, tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the song that was playing over the radio. It was almost time for shift change and Lukas couldn't wait. He had been dealing with annoying people all day, speeding teenagers and drunk drivers. Who even gets drunk in the middle of the day and drives around? Lukas shook his head at the thought. People were stupid, he knew that before he became an officer, but now it just seems like there's ten times more idiots in the world now. 

That stuff didn't matter right now, though. In a half hour he'll be home and kissing his boyfriend and that's all Lukas could think about. For years and years Philip had been the only thing Lukas had. He kept him going. He would get through every painful day knowing that he would get to be with Philip and feel safe and loved again. 

Now that they were living together it was even better. They got to wake up to each other and fall asleep together. They could make each other breakfast and watch movies together. It felt like everything had finally fallen into place for them. It had only been five years since the shooting but they had changed so much. Lukas had went through three years of therapy before deciding he would be okay. Philip made him promise that if he started feeling bad again to start. Philip had yet to stop therapy, all he did was switch therapists a few times. 

Their lives were finally beginning, with Lukas starting as a police officer and Philip finishing up college and becoming a school counselor. They had moved back to Tivoli after living in an apartment for four years while they went to college. Philip was the one who wanted to move back, saying it would be better to be close with their family. Lukas agreed, mostly because he was kind of suffering with the city life. He couldn't just go out and drive around when he felt bad. He was almost positive Philip could tell how miserable he was.

Either way, they were happy now. They had a big two story house and Lukas worked close to Helen and Tony. Tony loved Lukas, but Helen not so much. She was tense around Lukas and always watched him closely. It was weird. Philip, on the other hand, was doing online school while he worked at the bakery during the day. They made a good amount of money and after months of begging Lukas was finally able to convince Philip to let him start a farm. It was small still, only a few turkeys and a cow, but it was theirs and Lukas loved it, even though Philip was still kind of grossed out by having to milk the cow, but Lukas was sure he would get used to it. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he looked up and saw a familiar car driving in front of him. He smirked and slowed down a bit, picking up his two way radio and pressed down on a button. "Helen, I'm gonna get one more guy before I finish my shift."

Helen replied quickly, she always did. It almost felt like she was waiting for him. "No funny business, Lukas."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Its just gonna be messing with Philip." 

"Fine. I'll have Tony do your time card. Don't give him too much of a scare." He could hear how annoyed Helen was. 

Helen hated when he did stuff like this. He pulled her over once as a joke and she lectured him for about twenty minutes before complaining about how he made her late for dinner. On the other hand, when he pulled Gabe over Gabe laughed like it was the funniest thing that had happened for years. 

"Okay." Lukas shut off his walkie talkie and set it in the seat next to him. He straightened up in the car and turned on his siren and lights, speeding up behind the car. 

The car in front of him slowed down almost immediately before pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. Lukas followed, his sirens still blaring loudly outside. He parked behind the car and pulled his eyes out before opening his car door and climbing out. He put his hand over his gun, stuffing his keys in his pockets. He walked up to the car, slowly, gravel crunching underneath his boots. The window of the car slowly rolled down. Lukas had to bite back a smile.

Lukas took a deep breath before stepping in front of the car door and leaning down. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" 

Philip had his head down, his hair falling in front of his face. "No officer."

Lukas smirked. "Well, you've ran the past four red lights. You running from something?"

Philip looked up, opening his mouth to defend himself, stopping when he saw Lukas. "I.. hate you."

"I know." Lukas grinned. He leaned down and placed both of his arms against the edge of Philips window. "You heading home?"

"Duh." Philip smiled. "No, I'm actually going to my other boyfriends house." 

"What's his name?"

"Pukas." 

"That's a real attractive name." Lukas chuckled. "What's he like?"

"He's really nice and he doesn't pull me over for no reason." Philip punched his arm.

Lukas froze, his smile turning into a smirk. "Assault of an officer." He reached into the door and pulled the handle, opening it up. "That'll send you to jail for a long time, Shea."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Lukas-" 

"It's Officer Waldenbeck and I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car." 

Philip sighed. "It's a little late for this." He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out, kicking the door shut. 

"I'm gonna drown you now." Lukas mumbled, putting his hands over Philips, walking him back against the car. 

Philip put his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers together as he leaned against the car and spread his legs. Lukas started to pat him down, spending a long time on his arms and torso, sliding his hands up and down them. 

"You know.. Officer Waldenbeck, if you just wanted to feel me up you could ask." He jumped slightly when Lukas' hands touched his thighs. "You didn't need to come up with a really bad excuse." 

Lukas slid his hands down Philips left leg, then his right. "Turn around, hands on the car." 

Philip did as told, pressing himself against the car and stretching his arms out across the top. Lukas pressed himself against Philip, kissing his neck.

"This is a little unprofessional." Philip mumbled, tilting his head to the side. "Do you do this to all the boys you pull over?"

Lukas pressed his hands against Philips waist, his thumbs pressing against his skin hard enough to leave bruises. "What if I do?"

Philip turned around, kissing Lukas. "Then I'm gonna have to have a talk with your supervisor."

"Oh, yeah?" Lukas breathed out, looking down at Philip.

Philip nodded. "Yeah, because I have dibs." He slapped Lukas' ass. "I'll see you at home. Love you."

Lukas cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, see you at home." 

Philip climbed into his car and slammed the door shut, leaning out and smiling. "Drive safe." 

"I will." He leaned down and pecked his lips. 

Once Philip drove off, Lukas made the decision to bring his handcuffs home with him that night.


End file.
